whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Daughters of Cacophony
The Daughters of Cacophony are a bloodline of unknown origin (although the most common guesses are Toreador or Malkavian). Currently composed entirely of women (before the male members were culled for some reason), the Daughters practice Melpominee, a discipline which allows the Daughters to invoke strange effects through singing. The Daughters are the choralistes par excellence of the undead, and hosting a gathering of them is worth high prestige for the Toreador. Believed to have origins in both the Malkavian and the Toreador clans, the Daughters are very few in number and reject association with either the Camarilla or the Sabbat. As their nickname "Sirens" suggests, the Daughters are known for their ability to deliver emotions through a form of song. They have a unique discipline called Melpominee (after Melpomene, muse of tragedy) that does just that. Only female vampires number among the Daughters of Cacophony. In nights past, there were male members of this bloodline, though why they disappeared from the ranks of the clan is unknown. History Victorian Age Strong evidence suggests that the clan was founded by the Malkavian Dr. Reiner Stoschka and his Gentlemen's Society for the Rational Investigation of Super-Natural Matters. They experimented on Kindred to determine whether common clan traits such as weaknesses and affinities for certain Disciplines were psychological in nature. However, the experiments drove their subjects quite mad. One of their charges was a Toreador woman, who found the only way to lessen her own pain was to share it with others. And to do this, she sang. Although only implied, Dr. Stoschka's experiment stands as the only official explanation for of the clan.(VAV: Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook, pp 157-158) Final Nights While the Daughters of Cacophony were mystery in the Victorian section above, they are considered even more so an enigma in the Final Nights. Their history is not well known, nor is their existence. Members of the bloodline typically use the warring Sabbat, Camarilla, and even Anarchs to further their own goals based on the territory they reside in. Though they seem to be fairly uninterested in the Jyhad, this leaves their real motives to be questioned... Organization Sons of Discord Contrary to popular belief, the Sons of Discord, Baritones, and so forth are an apocryphal fan creation. The Daughters are an entirely female bloodline, so it wasn't long before fandom started discussing the all-male offshoot of the Daughters, the Sons of Discord. It got to the point where most fans assumed they were official. The only official mention of anything resembling the Sons of Discord came with Vampire Revised's Vampire: The Masquerade Storytellers Companion. The writeup of the Daughters therein mentioned that the bloodline had recently purged all male members from the bloodline, thus removing the Sons from the picture permanently. Recently, the Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Heirs to the Blood expansion set includes a Son named Harlan Graves. Culture Not much is known about the Daughters of Cacophony as a whole, only that their particular bloodline avoids the nightly troubles of the Jyhad. Typically members of this bloodline fall in with whatever sect fits their interests at the time. Since their numbers are so few, organization is questionable. Interestingly enough, all members of the Daughters of Cacophony seem to differ from heavy metal rockers to opera singers. In line with their particular penchant for music, a Daughter of Cacophony will constantly be able to hear an inner music flowing through their mind. However beautiful this seems to be, it also impedes them: Perception rolls are made at a +1 difficulty and they may never have an Alertness/Awareness higher than 3. It stands to reason that this weakness could give credit to claims of the Daughters being a clan of Malkavian offshoots, seeing as they are permanently deranged with auditory hallucinations. Embraces Version Differences In Victorian Ages: Vampire, there is a vague reference to a Toreador woman emerging from the twisted experiments (see above). However, in Vampire: the Masquerade, the Daughters of Cacophony are considered a modern clan, which could be taken to mean that either their emergence into the world was recent, or their existence was only uncovered as of late. However, both versions relate that this clan most likely stems from the Toreador mainline. * VTM: Storyteller's Companion p. 8-9 Category: Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Glossary Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:VTM: Bloodlines